Phoebe (AFCoD)/Dialogue
*'Morning': "Good morning, player. You're looking well." *'Afternoon': "Hello, player. Where are you going today?" *'Evening': "Hey there, player. Good evening to you. You're working late!" *'Night': "Everyday is life like a dream. Nitey-night. ♥" *"Busy people drive me mad. Such a waste of effort." *"Wh-What would I have to do to never be rude again...?" *"Like me, flowers have many different moods... Their petals change depending on how they are feeling..." *"Callum is high-spirited, but where did he inherit his rough ways? I worry if he will get married too." *"Thanks for always stopping by to look at my flowers. ♫" *'Very Low Stamina': "If you just keep on working and never take a break, you're gonna faint! Rest when you get tired!" *'Day after collapsing': "So you collapsed yesterday. Don't do that again. Go get some sleep earlier." *'On her Birthday': "You wish me a happy birthday? You spend too much time on such frivolities, but... I appreciate it." *'Rejects a proposal': "If you're trying to call me lovingly, it's not working. I just need a little bit of single time." *'Win a Contest': "My goodness, you look so happy...!♪ I must admit, you did great for this contest!♫" *'Lost a Contest': "The contest proved beyond your meager abilities I see. Tsk tsk! No excuse for sulking!" *'Talk too much': "Hmph! I suppose I will be seeing you at my store again this time." *'1 Flower': "Who the heck are you?!" *'2 Flowers': "I like flowers 'cause they don't talk." *'3 Flowers': "Ah... Can I help you? Work is very demanding." *'4 Flowers': "To grow flowers, you need love and a gentle touch." *'5 Flowers': "Once your flowers have fully-grown, just plant as much as you can. It's the best feeling in the world.♪" *'6 Flowers': "No matter the weather or season, you need to raise your flowers well." *'7 Flowers': "I have become quiet lately... but I still act snooty as usual. That's not good. It seems to happen when I'm thinking about you." *'8 Flowers': "Huh? Do you have a crush on someone else, player? What a silly thing to say." *'9 Flowers': "You look quite cool today... Huh? Say it again? S-stupid...! Don't make me repeat something like that!" *'10 Flowers': "Sorry if I was rude when we first met. You're actually a really great person to talk to! ♥" *'7 Flowers (Female)': "I can't stand chestnut or almond. They smell too disgusting... Other than that, I don't like to be bored. Fortunately, I haven't been bored lately." *'8 Flowers (Female)': "I'll just say that I like what I like. At my age I've yet to discover all that I like and don't like in the world." *'9-10 Flowers (Female)': "Time is something that is completely impartial. You don't have forever, so you have to treasure every moment. Be sure to live each day to the fullest." *'11 Flowers': "You've been rather distant with me lately. If you keep this up, I'm going to sulk... and you wouldn't like me when I sulk!" *'12 Flowers': "Did I... do something to make you dislike me...?" *'13 Flowers': "I don't need to feel happy. Cuz... I AM happy. Right? RIGHT?!" *'14 Flowers': "Player... I'm so proud of all your hard work. I'm very lucky to have you. *'15 Flowers': "I've been taking much better care of myself now that we're together.♥ The bachelor life wasn't particularly healthy for me." *'16 Flowers': "I always feel at ease when I'm with you. ♥ I guess what I mean is that you're a really important person in my life, player. ♪" *'17 Flowers': "Though the two of us may not be the most beautiful couple, I think that we are perfect for each other. I feel so safe when I am in your arms." *'18 Flowers': "When I see you I get nervous, and when I can't see you, I get depressed. It's tough. I never thought something this strange would happen to me." *'19-20 Flowers': "Player, my love for you is prettier than flowers... I hope the two of us together can be husband and wife forever.♪" *'Good Birthday Gift': "What? A birthday present...? This thing is... really nice! ♫ Th-Thank you... You're... kind! ♥" *'Bad Birthday Gift': "How disgraceful that you would even THINK of my birthday badly... and giving this... THING to me!" *'Multiple Gifts': "Just one gift a day will work! Eesh-itchy!" *'Engagement': "Part of me is wondering if this isn't all some elaborate prank. I can't believe you'd actually like to marry someone like me." *'Pregnancy': "The child will be born soon. I'm nervous. Is there anything I must do?" *'After Baby's Birth': "Caring for babies isn't actually my job... but I'll do my best to be a good mother." *'First Child grows up': "Have you got any time to play with child today? Maybe a second child will make things easier for both of us." *'Second Child grows up': "We've done well, Player.☆ The land plot is doing excellent and our healthy children are a great joy.♪ I couldn't be happier.♥" *'Engagement': "Congratulations to a beautiful couple. I'm so happy to hear that you and your spouse are taking the next step together." *'Pregnancy': "So you are going to have a baby. I heard about that from Dr. Stef." *'After Baby's Birth': "Congratulations to your newborn child... ☆ Having a baby is a miracle... ♫" *'First Child grows up': "What does your child look like? Bet it's a cute one. ♥" *'Second Child grows up': "People say children grow at different rates. But if our baby's slow, I'd like to speed things up. ☆" *" and got married. Opposites attract, just like my brother and I." *" and got married. Now there's another couple in blue.♪" *" and got married. ♥ They'll make a good couple. ♫ I wish them happiness. ☆" *" and got married. She finally found her true love... I'm really happy." *'When selected on the Character Screen': "Phoebe, that's me!" *'She won': "Yeah, I win!" *'She lose': "Oh... dear..." Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams dialogue